


Dia de Los Muertos

by fangedknight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alejandra's Mother - Freeform, Established Relationship, Feels, Jack speaking Spanish, M/M, Mariachi Reaper, Mistaken Identity, Past Relationship(s), Unknown Identity, Whoooops! I thought you were dead!, dia de los muertos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangedknight/pseuds/fangedknight
Summary: It's the day of the dead, and the party in Dorado's just starting now. Jack is living in Dorado, and there's someone "new" at the party. Or is there?





	Dia de Los Muertos

Jack looked in the mirror as he put the finishing touches on his makeup. One final dot on his chin and he was a bonified sugar skull. Sure, he had some help and practiced for three days straight, but the end result was worth it. Per Alejandra's suggestion, and some serious help from the girl, he had marigold petals surrounding his eyes making bright colors pop against the black eye sockets.  
  
Petals, dots, lines, it was a colorful blend of art that made Jack smile. He barely recognized himself in the mirror, and he highly doubted anyone else would either.  
  
"Jaaaacckk, " a small voice called from downstairs. "Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"  
  
He chuckled and quickly put away the makeup. Alejandra and her mother were already at his place, time really did fly.  
  
"Just a minute, Alejandra!" Jack quickly darted across to his room and changed into his suit for tonight. Everything was laid out on his bed except for his suit jacket. Alejandra's mother, Maria, had taken it, saying something about embroidery and a surprise.  
  
Jack finished tying his shoes and stood back up, double checking the room in case he forgot something. His eyes landed on the picture he kept on his night stand. It was faded from years of love and wear, but the image was still clear. It was of Jack wrapped up in Gabe's arms, both shirtless and smiling ear to ear at the beach years ago.  
  
He smiled sadly and glanced over his shoulder at the small _ofrenda_ he built on top of his dresser. Fresh marigolds were in empty glass bottles and jars, the best he could do for vases. Alejandra had helped him decorate them, finding bits of broken colored glass and stones. Tiny sculptures of skeletons dancing, playing, and making music were set about like a morbid diorama among the many candles and flower petals. One set next to the picture he had in the center of the altar. It was a small skeleton, playing his guitar, mimicking the picture of Gabe, guitar in hand, serenading Jack who was behind the camera.  
  
"Jaaaaaaaaacck!" Alejandra called again.  
  
"I have to go." He whispered to Gabe's picture. "Don't worry, I'll see you soon. Remember to drink something before you start partying." Jack chuckled lightly before gently blowing out the candle of Santa Muerte in the center of the second level of the altar.  
  
He closed the door to his room and headed downstairs. " _Lo siento, mis amigas._ "  
  
Alejandra threw him a look but quickly forgave him when she saw his makeup. " _Muy_ _bien_ , Jack! You look great! Doesn't he look great, mama?"  
  
Maria nodded in approval, " _S_ _í_ , he does _mija_. Now, let's see how his jacket looks with the rest of him."  
  
Jack smiled when he saw the suit jacket in Maria's hands. "It's probably going to look much better than I do."  
  
She rolled her eyes as she opened it up for him to put on. "Jack, you look beautiful, Gabriel would be proud."  
  
He adjusted his jacket and buttoned it, turning to show it off. "Well?"  
  
Alejandra's eyes lit up and Maria smiled, proud of her work. "Mama! You did such a good job! Jack here!"  
  
She pulled him over to the mirror and he stopped, stunned, as he saw his own reflection. Beautiful silver beading and embroidery flowed in a paisley pattern down his lapels, with a purple and pink flower accenting each side.  
  
"Maria... you out did yourself."  
  
"Oh, I know." She smiled and nudged her daughter, "Go on _mija_ , show him what you picked out."  
  
Alejandra grinned as she walked over to Jack, giving her neighbor the present she hid behind her back. "We wanted to say an extra thank you for helping around the shop, so here. Because you can't go out there without a hat!"  
  
It was an exquisite black top hat adorned with pink, purple, white, and yellow silk flowers. Dark feathers poked upwards between them, and nestled in the middle on the brim was a small grey skull with two black flowers for eyes.  
  
He didn't hesitate once he saw the look the girls were giving him, quickly putting it on his head. If there was any way that he was recognizable before, it was gone now. The only thing that gave him away at all was his pale skin peeking out from between the makeup and his collar and a small tuft of blonde hair from beneath the top hat.  
  
"Wow." He said.  
  
"You're going to knock 'em dead tonight!" Alejandra cheered.  
  
"Alright you two, let's get going. We're already passed fashionably late." Maria turned on her heel and led the way out the door to the plaza, with Alejandra right behind.  
  
This was it, Jack's very first _Dia de Los Muertos_. "Here we go." he breathed as he walked out the door and into the fray.


End file.
